Todo comenzo Así 2
by RobinyRavenAmorEterno
Summary: El pasado de raven regresa a jump city,Esta vez quiere llevarsela con el,Robin no puede permitirlo, ¿Que hara para mantener asu chica con el? :D Leanlo pliss [Misma historia,mas capitulos subidos]
1. todo comenzo asi

Era un dia normal en la Torre T….

CB: VEGETARIANA..!

St: MALVAVISCOS…!

Cy: CARNES FRIAS…!

Rb: MEXICANA…!

…o bueno, casi normal….porque como vera….

CB: VEGETARIANA..!

St: MALVAVISCOS…!

Cy: CARNES FRIAS…!

Rb: MEXICANA…!

…nuestros amigos titanes estaban en un lio, puesto que ya llevaban meses sin ningún villano…NINGUNO, ni siquiera de 4° como el doctor luz o algo asi, entonces….tenian que comprar la pizza…..y como no tenían suficiente…..entonce…

CB: VEGETARIANA..!

St: MALVAVISCOS…!

Cy: CARNES FRIAS…!

Rb: MEXICANA…!

Estos 4 titanes estaban haciéndole muy difícil el hecho de leer, meditar o siquiera pensar a la joven hechicera, que ya estaba harta de tanto alboroto….justo estaba por gritarles hasta de lo que se iban a morir, pero "afortunadamente" la alarma comenzó a sonar…pero en la computadora no había registro de quien o que se trataba…asi que los gritos sesaron….por hoy ._.

El viejo almacen era el lugar del ataque…..estaba todo destruido…devastado….pero no a causa del tiempo ni de la falta de uso, hace ya varias décadas que en ese lugar se usaba para construir carretas para transportar cosas, ahora solo sirve para almacenar polvo, ratas, arañas y a alguna que otra pareja con hormonas alborotadas…

Los titanes llegaron con cierta duda, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie había usado este sito, creo que el hecho de que estuviera a las afueras de la ciudad influia mucho, pero nisiquiera Slade había pasado por ahí, pero ahí estaban ellos, buscando al "villano"

Al ingresar al centro del edificio, una persona se planto enfrente de ellos, era alto, de y llevaba mucha ropa, de cabello purpura y piel gris…..en cuanto lo vieron, los 4 titanes posaron sus ojos en la hechicera, quien asombrada solo pudo susurrar…

RV: Darkar….


	2. Sangre

Rv: Darkar….

Darkar: hola hermosa, tanto tiempo sin vernos….. ¿me extrañaste?

Rv: Darkar….

El tipo que estaba frente a ellos, tenía toda la pinta de ser pariente de Raven, era palido como ella, o tal vez un poco más, cabello violeta, largo, a la altura de su pecho, y un poco rizado, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, en todo su cuerpo se notaba que hacia ejercicio, incluso mas que robin, tenía sus músculos bien definidos.

Vestía completamente de negro, era una especie de licra en la parte superior, la cual acariciaba su cuerpo perfecto. Sus pantalones rasgados y desgastados de cuero le hacían ver un atuendo de que ha viajado mucho, y sin un lugar donde poder dormir.

Los titanes solo podían posar sus miradas en raven, y de ahí al supuesto Darkar, cada uno pensando en que tipo de relación podían tener estos dos. Ninguno decía nada, nadie sabía que decir, solo esperaron a que los 2 individuos terminaran su plática.

Dk: eso es todo lo que dirás? Darkar…..

Rv: que estás haciendo aquí?

Dk: vine a arreglar lo que quedo pendiente entre nosotros.

Rv: eso fue hace años, ya no importa

Dk: (acercándose a ella) tal vez para ti no importe…pero para si siempre importo. (acaricia la mejilla de Raven)

Rv: alejándose, no me toques! No tienes derecho a tocarme…..no otra vez

Dk: pero rave…..sabes que a ti te gusta (vuelve a acariciar su mejilla)

Rb: ella dijo que no la tocaras!

Robin, al fin saliendo del estado de shok, se interpuso entre Darkar y Raven, sacando la espada que se formaba al juntar 2 de sus boomerangs, dispuesto a atacar a Darkar.

Éste, fue rápido ante el ataque, y también saco una espada, tan velozmente que nadie supo de donde vino, y así comenzó el duelo entre ambos, solo podían escucharse el chocar de las armas, Raven no debía dejar que esto empeorara, sabía que alguien saldría herido, pero no podía decidir cuál de los 2 le preocupaba más. Así que se corrió a la batalla, quiso usar sus poderes, pero no pudo, nada pasaba…..estaba tan asustada que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, ponerse en medio.

Raven gritaba el nombre de ambos para que se detuvieran mientras intentaba separarlos, pero nada pasaba, después de unos minutos los 2 chicos seguían peleando, raven seguía en medio tratando de detenerlos pero no servia de nada, de pronto raven sintió algo duro y frio como el hielo atravesando su abdomen, puso sus manos en donde se encontraba ese frio objeto, y sintió como un liquido se desprendia da ella, al voltear la mirada, se encontró con una gran mancha de un liquido vital, la cual no dejaba de agrandarse…poco a poco su mundo se volvió obscuro…no podía seguir gritando….ni moverse…..solo caer, caer ante los chicos que hacia unos momentos estaban luchando.

Ninguno de los 2 sabia cual la había lastimado, ambas espadas estaban manchadas de sangre

Cy CB ST: RAVEN!

Los titanes restantes, ni tarde ni perezoso corrieron al rescate de su amiga, robin rasgo una parte de su capa para detener la hemorragia. 4 pares de ojos presentes estaban puestos en raven…..sin embargo, el ultimo par violeta…..se había ido sin que nadie lo notara…y dejando a los titanes con la duda de quien era ese tal DArkar, que quería de raven, xq se parecía tanto a ella, y si el era quien la había lastimado…


End file.
